


Dad Time with Romani

by Jay_s_Atelier



Series: Daddy Romani [2]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 10,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: Little moments of Daddy &Daughter time with Romani and his little girl.
Relationships: Gudako and Romani
Series: Daddy Romani [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036890
Comments: 88
Kudos: 94





	1. Scary

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

Romani almost couldn't breath when he looked at the small bundle sleeping.

So fragile.

So absolutely helpless.

So absolutely dependent on his every action.

He didn't know how to handle this.

(His time as Solomon didn't prepare him for this. He ruled _people_ in general. He didn't _have_ to be the sole caretaker for a small child. Who in their right mind would have left him with one?)

Romani knew he could handle people in general. He had worked so hard with that ever since he became Romani. He could even make sure that his patients received the very best of care in his hands under his medical ward. He was even fine with the idea of talking to Mash.

(The idea of someone _with_ his blood - _of_ his blood - hit him so hard it was difficult to even think. Magi*Mari songs were on repeat on the radio all around him. Marisbury gave him special permission and Da Vinci made him a personal one just for that to stay calm.)

She was so tired all the time. Tired and hungry. Her little times awake only there to demand to be held.

(Or so Magi*Mari said.

Magi*Mari would be an amazing parent if given the chance Romani was sure. She just _knew_ what to say to all his questions.)

Maybe someday he would get used to this. Hopefully soon. Romani doesn't want to scare his own daughter (He has a daughter!!) with his own panic. Especially not when she opens her little eyes. 

Those gold eyes.

Eyes he had as Solomon.

( _ ~~Romani never wants to wake up and see his little girl bereft of emotions and acting like a machine.~~_

_~~The world doesn't need a new Solomon.~~_ )


	2. Hold Her

Marisbury looked over in concern as his former Servant kept toting the bassinette around with his daughter inside. He had heard from his assistant that the nanny who nicknamed the girl ‘Gudako’ tended to be the one to feed her and more as the man can’t seem to handle picking her up for all he likes holding her hand.

…..and talking to her when the two of them aren’t listening to more of his idol music.

It seemed like he was going to have to handle this part.

(Da Vinci was overheard speaking about creating better baby carriers and toys last he heard in her down time to put her own stop to this. Marisbury knew it would have been done by now if the Genius learned of Romani’s difficulties here.)

“You are dismissed, Kirschtaria. Your fellow team members need to get accustomed to the latest tests for Mystic Codes Masters will be using. The tailors are hoping for new ideas in their latest projects. Don’t mind them if they go a little overboard.” It would be best to let them do what they wanted. So far they had three primary ones in question, but they were still debating on the spells to be coded in. As well as if there would be bad reactions from a general set of mages. The A team having a variety of circuit levels was one of the greatest control groups. Which would allow Marisbury all the time he needed.

The other man followed the Director’s line of sight and a particular shine came to his eyes. “I will make sure to assemble everyone. Pepe will be delighted for us all to participate. I will wait for the next discussion for after you are no longer too busy.” Wodime was already set to distract the rest of his team. As well as interested in the fact the young Doctor had ended up bringing his daughter. A little reminder of what they would be fighting for in the future should Chaldea be necessary like the Director believed.

Marisbury didn’t even bother to hide his pace as he left the room right after his protégé to approach the man singing idol songs. “You have to support the head.”

“!!!” Romani almost fell over at the interruption.

Almost.

There was a wall.

“Director… what are you?” The man gasped out as he pat his daughter’s fluffy hair to calm her down. The loud noise startling her into tears.

“Will you allow me.” It was not so much a request. The sympathetic tears in Romani’s eyes were distracting, but something Maribury didn’t let deter him. “She needs to be held and you need to know you won’t break her.”

“She might fall!” The teary doctor protested weakly. Wavering and then nodding his head to let the other man pick up his little light.

“You just need to support the head and neck.” The man who summoned him demonstrated. “And then let her curl up to you to stay warm and comfortable.” Like magic the babe was calming down. Not completely, but so distracted by this shift she stopped doing more than whimpering.

“I don’t think I can do that.” Romani protested just as shaky as the whimpers of his offspring.

“Nonsense.” Marisbury didn’t give the good doctor any time to refuse as he slipped the man his own daughter. Not letting go until he was sure the babe was secured in the other man’s hold, and held comfortably tight. Of course her cries were completely gone in her father’s arms.

“Director, I think she loves me.”

“I think you should hold her more often then.”


	3. Band-Aid Magic

Romani couldn't get over how cute his Liora was. She was toddling after him as his little assistant today. 

(He didn't want to leave her with anyone else even if he got plenty of volunteers.)

Besides no one really needed him today aside for from a few check ups. The latest engineer needed to get a follow up to be sure the his hand was healing well after the stool he was on slipped and he braced it wrong on the landing. Poor Wells had only become an official instead of probationary member for a month too. Addler needed her last inoculation for being on base for the long term finished up. This was the last of seven. As she was not quite prepared on that end for a sort of international project. Fine when she applied in London, but it appeared the recruiter was much more interested in her family name than the things then her medical needing adjusting. The final patient would be Mash, who by this time didn't really need a checkup, but as soon as Liora heard they were visiting Mash the four year old declared it was time for a check up.

Romani once again snapped a picture of his little girl with his portable digital camera. Her hair was in small pigtails and her outfit was a Magi*Mari white and purple dress with the logo of the idol on the back, a few sparkly pink flowers scattered here and there, and her own doctor's coat Da Vinci got her last Halloween. The play stethoscope being worn as a crown instead of around her neck. A small bag in her hands being held as if she had a precious treasure.

"Docdy!!" Her little voice was sweet music to his ears. as well as her little title for him. Being confused when Da Vinci called him a Doctor when he was supposed to be Dad had adorable consequences.

(He hasn't been called anything else since. 

Aside from bed time when Liora wanted to cuddle with him instead of sleep in her bed.

~~He caved in every time.~~ )

"Yes, my little light." Da Vinci liked to tell him he sounded the sappiest in his besotted father moments. 

"We gots to bix the paytence." She was holding her bag up imperiously. 

"Yes, yes. Of course we will." He moved to pick her up and settle her on his hip. His smile widening as he spotted the utter glee at being picked up and held. "Now what do you have there?"

Liora proudly held up her bag, and almost lost it when she pulled out the box inside it. Her attention lost as soon as the container was no longer inside of it, the bag was dangling in her small fist by two finger. Romani plucked it away to stop her from accidentally slapping someone with it like before. 

( _Kodak was weary of anything in Liora's little hands after she forgot she was holding a fanny pack. He's been avoiding her since._ )

"I gots magix to make the booboos go apay." Her trusty Band-Aid box was held out like the mightiest of trophies. 

"Do you think they all need one?"

Her little head shook up and down so fast Romani was almost worried. 

"Es!"

(Liora was as confident about this as she was her Docdy loved her. It was an absolute truth.)

"I nees tom too." She was already fisting out three and looking expectantly at him. How could he resist?

"Let's put the magic fixes on your hands today. How about that Princess?" Romani asked gently. His first patient Wells looking in at them with a bright grin that just spelled his amusement out loud.

"Es!" The unicorn, rainbow, and hearts decorated bandages were placed on her right hand and wrist delicately as soon as she gave her assent. Those eyes following their every move.

"Now how about we work on Wells now?" Romani asked as soon as his daughter finished giggling at her newest accessories. 

(Romani reminded himself he should probably put in another order for them. A year's supply should be fine.)

"Bix!" She shouted cheerfully holding out her box in the man's direction. Doctor mode all set up.

( _Romani thinks he might be bugging Da Vinci for security clips again tonight._ )


	4. Olga's First Encounter

Olga Marie needed some assistance.

It was the first day of the job and everything was already overwhelming. She met Mash, that Demi Servant survivor for the first time and her nerves were wrecked. That girl was definitely going to kill her. That intelligence in her eyes with that focused gaze right on her. Olga _knows_ she is a predator of the highest order. Knows that she is more than a wild beast kept in a cage for all that she might seem that way now. As far as Olga was concerned, Mash was biding her time to find the intelligent way to dispose of her.

(Olga saw how close she came to killing her father _before_. And for someone to stop at first activation makes sense. There could be repercussions that go with it being a first try for things mages know and practice for centuries.

For a technique her father only just experimented with?

One with only one known survivor?

Olga knows there are some issues with the project.

All Mash required was time.)

She needed Lev.

He would tell her what to do.

How to handle her to be killer.

After all, her father was dead, Marie was all that was left for Mash to target. Now if only she could _find_ him! He wasn’t in his office, the meeting rooms, or any other important places.

…..well that just left the cafeteria.

.

* * *

.

Olga … wasn’t quite sure she was seeing what she was seeing.

“No! You has to drink the tea!”

Certainly this was not what she was seeing.

“Look over here my Little Light! Daddy is taking pictures of his Princess!”

Not what she was hearing.

“I am afraid my tea is too cold. Perhaps I can have another cup?”

Olga blinked her eyes rapidly to see if this was visual hallucination.

“No! Drink.”

Alas it was not.

It appeared her Lev was in a tea party with a small child that didn’t even reach his knees. All the while wearing a white and gold toga like dress with flower pins in her hair. Said child looked remarkably like the foolish doctor taking pictures as if his camera had no limits to film of her. A few scattered stuffed animals with purple, white, and gold themes from unicorn to teddy bears, to sheep. Lev in the seat across from her with a feather boa wrapped around his neck ready to drink the so called ‘tea’ in the pink plastic cup in front of him.

“Lev..?” Olga’s voice was the quietest there, but the rest of the room still heard it and went quiet.

“Olga. As you can see I was derailed from my lab.” An odd smile on his face as he said that too.

“You are dismissed from this, I need your assistance in important matter.” Olga needed to talk to him now before she went to do more work to settle her mind.

Oddly he turned to the little girl in front of him at the table first.

(As if he _needed_ the permission from said child.)

“It appears I need to leave, may I leave the table Princess?” An intense stare that should not have come from a child met the man’s own. Olga shivered at the thought of another monster to need to look out for in the future if she was anything like Mash.

“Dismixed. After you drinks the tea.”


	5. Lev's Impression

The inconsistency of that doctor didn't make sense.

He came from nowhere.

He had no great magic.

He had no recommendations to Chaldea.

The man couldn't even understand, or make, some of the most basic choices.

And yet.....

Yet this man was invited by Marisbury to his facility. To be considered the future head of the medical department after he got experience as a professional doctor inside the facility. Literally almost right after his schooling too. There was no crossover - no circles even - that Doctor Romani and Marisbury Animusphere should have ever met, heard of one another, and had the Lord of a respectable Magus family invite him to his facility for a critical position. This is all before we get into the casual way the two are with one another. As if they had known one another incredibly well. The Doctor was given so many privileges that many others would have to jump through hoops for, but not him.

Lev made a point of investigating all the employees that were hired by the good Director of the Bastion of Humanity, the facility of Chaldea. 

Everyone else was passible. No doubt a few of them were a little sketchy, but they had some traces of odd backers. Families that wanted to get enriched from the Animusphere Family. Even those that looked like they were running from someone. There was a reason. Director Marisbury _never_ did something without a reason. His own daughter was in the process of rigorous training to even _enter_ the place. A whim as Romani appeared to be made no sense.

Unfortunately, Lev had been so busy doing back and forth work as well as his investigation that he didn't get to see the busy Doctor as much as he liked. The man ending up a father had Romani in more sporadic locations and activities to cross Lev's path.

"Who is the most adorable little girl in the entire world? The most precious Princess?" Romani, the elusive lately Doctor, cooed. Lev let himself enjoy his good fortune for crossing paths with his most curious of people. Most suspicious really. The man and his daughter... who looked remarkably like him with the clearly Asian ancestry, possibly from the mother's side, from what Lev could see from the side profiles of the pair.

"How fortuitous to see you here Doctor, I was just wondering at how much busier you had gotten lately. I see this is the infamous daughter you had been speaking about." Lev spoke up casually. 

Romani had the most ridiculous grin on his face as he turned around to look straight at Lev. "This is my Liora, but her nurse calls her Gudako. She is the most wonderful girl in this world. In the whole of humanity." The man was clearly a sappy and doting father. His eyes were suspiciously misty as if he were going to cry with happiness. "Liora, my little Light, why don't you say hello to the Professor here."

Lev was grimacing on the inside. Another child? He already had to put up with Olga.

"No." The little girl pouted. Then outright glared at him with gold eyes. A shiver of power stirred with that demand. A tugging from within him was felt as if he was to obey. "Go way. Me dadada time!"

......and without Lev even understanding it, his body was automatically working to fulfill the small child's request. Her feeling so familiar that he couldn't disobey. "No worries. I can most assuredly catch up with you later Romani. It seems that your dughter wants to spend time with her father."

.....

.........

Did the man even _hear_ him?! 

Romani was crying and muttering about how wonderful his daughter was to want to spend time with him. That not even two she knew who loved her the most.

That was fine. 

Lev walked until he was safely in his office to think about that power. It was so familiar. As if he felt it before and held no room for disobedience. Although not ... completely in charge as now that he noticed it, there was still some room to ignore her. It didn't make sense though. The only one capable of making the inner self of his come to heel was his master. It was so fragile though he could tell in hindsight. Possibly from not being the original, or the age. She was so young.

......she had Solomon's eyes. 

The Doctor was carrying Solomon's legacy as his own. Was the man a carrier of the lineage and his daughter an avatar for Solomon? Was this one of Solomon's creations disguised as the man's daughter? Was... was this an incomplete _vessel_ for Solomon? Or did someone _really_ create a daughter for Solomon? Created and made one to be raised by this fool because he wouldn't even be the slightest suspicious, or capable to go against her destiny as a piece of Solomon?

Either way, she made the perfect backup for his master.

"Princess Liora Solomon I see." Lev mused connecting to his brethren. 


	6. Romani's Office

Da Vinci really wished Romani remembered that she needed his records more often. As much as he preferred to personally send his in to either her, or Director Marisbury, the man could get caught up in anything and forget to turn it in until the last second of the deadline. Da Vinci ignores that she did the same for some things when in the middle of research, or art. It was normal for a genius.

Then again Romani _did_ just become a father. She could forgive him this time.

The place was as busy as always. 

The medical wing handling the aftermath of vaccinations. The latest hire from another place that none of the rest had protection against the bacteria from. Or the viruses.

(Marisbury enjoyed it when hires led to new vaccinations Da Vinci knew. He knew Rayshifting could lead a person to any destination in any time period. The person Rayshifting might be susceptible even if they did wield Mystic Codes to combat them. The worst side is the fact that they might be possible carriers even if they were immune to whatever it was they brought back.

Whatever else Da Vinci could say about the Director, he was very good at looking out for the big and small picture on ways things could go wrong and how to counteract them. An excellent choice for a man in charge of a place like this preparing for a possible war of untold proportions.)

More than few of the nurses were on duty with a doctor, giving out inoculations to as many of the staff as they could. 

It was more preferable than when one of the experiments or Mystic Codes were being tested out. As vital as they were, they were a lot more dangerous to the common employee on staff in Chaldea.

(They only took in the best of the best, but with Da Vinci here the rest of them _really_ were common.)

But of course one of them would interrupt her, "Doctor Romani is in his office instead of the department lab today."

.....and some of them had excellent intuition. A quick look at the nametag labeled "Nana" and those oddly gentle brown eyes reminded Da Vinci this was the only nurse allowed to watch Liora when Romani was busy, although with a penchant for calling her Gudako. She did find and report in Jeannette and her conspirators as soon as she found out and kept her healthy before Romani was informed. No wonder Romani filed for permission for her to be his on hand nurse that would work exclusively with him if it was possible on his shifts. She proved she was a good judge of character and had morals. Something truly rare among the mage families.

"Thanks Nana!" Da Vinci called, taking an almost direct about face to go down the right path to Romani.

"You're welcome Professor Genius." Ah, now if only everyone called her that.

Or Professor Beautiful. She did have the image of the Mona Lisa, the most beautiful of women, as her body. 

Thankfully, no one tried to bother Da Vinci on the way to see Romani. Clearly, they realized she was ready to do something important.

(Or were afraid of her. Many of the mages coveted and feared Servants equally. Only a few souls could say otherwise.)

"Romnai you owe me info-" Da Vinci's bursting in dramatically was cut short as she looked at just what the office looked like. 

Poster upon poster, figurine after figurine, merchandise and memorabilia, and mobiles of the idol Magi*Mari were everywhere as if a gift shop moved in. The only counter was the picture upon picture, Da Vinci could tell you more than a hundred really, of pictures of Liora were just as spread through the room. In almost any outfit, with any toy, in any place. Most of them with Romani in them with her, showing Da Vinci Romani had improved a lot in the way of selfies. Topping it off was the playpen and crib combination in the corner decorated with fluff toys and mobiles where little Liora was having the time of her life with a sheep plushie and a rabbit one. Her little hands patting them down as if testing the fluff.

And Romani....

Romani was in the middle of telling Liora the wonders of Magi*Mari.

"Oh Romani!"

( _Romani was definitely being reminded to come to her office next time._ )


	7. First Word

Romani was intensely staring over at his daughter.

To which that meant he looked like a puppy that was eagerly awaiting his human to give him all the cuddles imagined Da Vinci. The eyes were devotedly sparkling and attentively following every little thing Liora did. As if every motion she made was precious and wonderful. Liora was excitedly waving her fist in the air and hugging a stuffed sheep plushie close. Her entire countenance drifting between her fluffy companion to the man in front of her. So excited that she couldn't even decide just who to look at more. 

Quite a few at Chaldea were enamored with the good Doctor's love for his daughter.

......and a good two thirds of them just enamored with the Doctor in general because of it.

The gawking from passing staff was truly amusing to witness.

Still, Da Vinci was a genius. She could pay attention to all of it. Her main focus was, of course, the father and daughter duo in the side of the cafeteria. Their food was set to the side wisely on Romani's end. Or in a case of forgetting there was food to be rapturously entertained with his little girl smiling at him. Either could be the way with him. He was getting much better at thinking when with her.

The easel in front of Da Vinci was slowly transforming into the pair. The utmost care put into every brush stroke. 

Yes, truly a work of art.

Done by a Master.

Which was why when Romani started shrieking abruptly like a fangirl meeting their poor sap of a stalkee in person, Da Vinci was able to stop her had from abruptly jerking as well like a novice.

.

* * *

.

"She said her first word!" Romani whimpered through tears of happiness. "My little light is growing up so fast." She was ten months old. Where did the time fly?!

"Idow," Liora once again slapped her hand on the pretty image of Magi*Mari on her silly father's newest magazine. 


	8. Beryl Book Punishment Time

Liora was on a mission.

She was a big girl now. A whole five years of age and now trusted to not ‘get herself killed on accident’ by the staff of Chaldea.

(The reasoning was the most dangerous things were always monitored and secured behind something. Not available for use by a small child on accident. Marisbury didn’t tell the officials at Clock Tower the mightiest seals and locks they had were for child proofing, but it was a pleasure inducing thing when he was alive.

_No one_ , aside from those with the keys, could get into them after.)

Docdy was a whole different story. He was both beyond pleased this meant his princess was able to go play on her own and not get hurt by any of the experiments, or machinery, in the facility. Or hurt the machine babies as some of the technicians were quite attached to them. Then there was the other category on her Docdy crying waterfalls of tears as he was despairing over her being all grown up. _“It was too soon!”_ was becoming a wail that no member of Chaldea hasn’t heard at least one time.

( ** ** _NO ONE_**** could forget the time on the overhead when someone told Romani his little girl was getting closer to getting married last year. And those that were new had been adamantly warned to _never_ mention Liora could get married.)

As such, no one was aware of her little mission as Liora hurried over to the library. She was looking for a way to ‘sui-ti-bly’ punish Beryl. The man bragged that he was going to get Big Sis Mash this time, since he tried to do.. Liora doesn’t remember exactly what he said after that because she didn’t know what it meant and she was too mad to hear the rest, but it was ****_bad things_**** to her sister. Some of the books a few of the other uncles and aunts around here should hold the answers.

Or Lev. He was weird with wanting to help her with everything. That was what Docdy was for when she was not being ‘indy-pendy-ents’ when he was working. Silly subject.

.

* * *

.

Liora looked long and hard to find a book on how to punish the bad guys. As that Bad Guy Beryl was definitely supposed to get punished.

Only the words were too big. The book was too big. Or she couldn’t reach.

She really needed to grow taller faster no matter how much her favorite person got all watery when that happened.

“This one no work too.”

“Why no book help-sing me?” Her mouth formed a pout as she tried not to cry. The books always had the answers for everyone else. Was it a grown up thing? Her eyes were starting to feel waterfall when she heard it.

“Well it’s not my problem.” The bad guy was talking to Moody (Kadoc had all the offense to his nickname, but he refused Bubbles and was stuck with it.)

Liora was sad, upset, and about to throw a tantrum herself. She picked up the closest big book, unaware she once again used her magic to reinforce her strength and tossed it with all her might at the _Bad Guy_.

.

* * *

.

Berl may have didged the bullet of a book from falling on to him, but backed into one of the desks to his side.

…it delayed him enough that he was unable to roll out of the way of the book avalanche.


	9. Gudako

"Gudako, remember you need to sit still when getting your shots." Nana mentioned to the little bundle sitting in the too big chair. The nurse all too fond of her latest patient and companion to watch over the night on the rare occasions Romani was in surgery, or other long medical procedures with a patient. 

The little girl was a brave one. Sadly, she couldn't resist tearing up on reflex even when it literally didn't hurt. Nana presumed form how hard she tried to look serious when she focused straight ahead. Her little stubborn patient forgetting she was supposed to keep blinking. 

Romani was decidedly off he table as Liora's personal Doctor unless the last resort when it came to the small things after the man started bawling his eyes out and causing Liora to have a crying festival with him. He own tears spurring his on. Then his tears making it so that Liora couldn't stop her own. It was a vicious cycle. Adorably pathetic, but vicious. Although everyone knew if it was truly a life or death moment he would have been able to do it. The Doctor was very decisive when it came to his daughter's safety. 

It might have been the only thing he was decisive about, but at least it was _the_ best time for it. 

"Guud ta go!" The little girl once again misinterpreted the nickname the Nurse hadn't been able to let go of just yet. Spending the first week of her life as the primary caretaker and then the secondary one for a few years after made it so ingrained to say the name as much as Liora. 

Nana had to pick the tot once more off the ground and onto her seat. 

Shaking her head, Nana playfully told Liora once more." I said Gudako, not good to go." As the little girl always wanted to be to avoid these visits. 

"I guud ta go?" The child's eyes were so bright as if she was expecting a yes.

"Not until after your booster shots Liora." 

The soft pout so reminiscent of the Doctor was adorable.

.

* * *

.

"I guud ta go now?" The teary eyed toddler asked once more after the band aid was placed over her arm.

"Yes, you most certainly are." Nana said after wiping away her tears. 


	10. Hair Cuts

Romani saw the look of utmost horror on his Little Light's face as soon as she saw the object in his hands. The sheer anguish he could never allow to be present in her eyes ever again. As if the very world had betrayed her trust. Romani put the device down. He couldn't do it. 

Never!

The tears running down his eyes served to confirm his sacred vow!!

His little girl flung herself into his own embrace for a tight hug soon after. Her own tears making a wet spot on his chest closest to his heart as he held her close. 

It was over. 

"I take it this means Liora is never getting a hair cut then?" Da Vinci's dry tone was the only sound aside from Romani's whispered assurances with the whimpers both father and daughter let out still as they tried to stop crying. 

_**"Never!"** _

"Well, alright then." The genius decided she at least could ask. Liora was intelligent for her young age. She waited until Romani and his small daughter were done wiping their tears before asking. "So why don't you want your hair cut, Liora?"

"I no maxch Docty! No cut! I looks like daddy!! -"

Well the little rant was cut off there.

Romani had already pulled his daughter into another hug. This time one where both were weeping waterfalls of happy tears. 

"She wants to match me!"


	11. Contest Lullaby

Romani saw the most wonderful thing in the world… well not really, but it came close to a gift from the heavens. Magi*Mari was doing a special contest for her viewers. The contest was only open for three days and the winner would get their prize announced within the month. Personally shipped to them with an autograph of the idol herself.

The contest you ask?

To give a theme on what song Magi*Mari would sing especially for her fan. It had a list of things that were not allowed to be used. The instant disqualifications if you will, but the guidelines really made sense and kept anything g or pg as a rating. No one wanted to get sued and made uncomfortable. Honestly, Romani felt more than a little delighted to come across this contest. He only had one hour left before it was closed after all. He was only on it this late because his little Liora was teething for the first time in her life and woke him up to get soothed. And … well Romani was tired as he could be because of it. Marisbury even allowed him to take the next few days off to just rest. And possibly contact Nana to continue her services of watching his daughter when he was at work.

It almost made him cry when he admitted he did need the assistance. 

“Liora, you are the luckiest good luck charm in the world. Daddy is going to see if he can win. Do you know what theme we should use?" Romani was determined to keep talking to her as if she knew what he was saying. Babies needed interaction he was told. by his idol. She was clearly magic to know all this. He also looked up more information for assistance after Da Vinci gave him a _look_. 

His little girl just made snuffling noises in her sleep. Her longest time today already. 

The metaphorical lightbulb went off over the good Doctor's head. "We are submitting a lullaby section theme. How about that, Liora? We can listen to it every night to go to sleep."

As soon as he submitted the request, he slumped down after the adrenaline left his body. He would only wake up the next time his daughter cried.

.

* * *

.

"Da Vinci! I won the contest!!!" Could be heard all over the speakers in the facility fourteen days later.


	12. Sitter Kadoc

Liora was bored. Docdy was busy and she didn’t have anyone to play with. Nana was gone on a vacation to visit her family, so she was all alone. Well, not completely alone. Kadoc was present, but he was studying he called it. It meant Liora was really bored because he didn’t play with her, tell her stories, or let her play with the cushions to make a stra-ti-bix base to hide from the “Bad Guys” in.

Liora pouted.

She liked playing “Castle Invasion” with Docdy. It was fun. The winner had to keep the pretty lady picture from being captured and you wons it. Or as Docdy says ‘ _you win it_.’ Miss Mari, the pretty lady, would get to sing the song the winner picked in the end from the music box and everyone had nap time.

But Kadoc didn’t want to play and she wasn’t allowed to leave the room. Mr. Berry’s daughter didn’t like her wandering about for silly reasons. Like getting lost. That was silly, she just needed a tiny nap and she could find her way anywhere! She just had to do it fast, or she would forget. It always happened like that. Her dreams _always_ told her stuffs!

Ugh. He was still busy.

Maybe she could take a nap? If she did that she would be awake and get to play with Docdy. And eat lots of apple slices for snack time.

.

* * *

.

Kadoc looked over at the thump to the side. The couch cushion having taken out the book on the table. Somehow in the middle of the small kid sleeping.

“You are so much easier to handle sleeping.” He muttered to the small red head that completely creeped him out. Whoever her mother was took all of the oddness of her father and added her creepy to the mix.

Seriously, what little girl told you: “ _Your ice princess was pretty, but her dolly was mean_ ,” and “ _It’s okay, she will win instead when you sleep sleep_.” After you practice for rayshifting. Exactly after she saw you exit the coffin for rayshifting practice.

Her dad just waved it off as his princess having the best imagination as he hugged her like a stuffed doll in his opinion made it all the worst.

Which meant he really wanted to be away from her before she woke up. She said her weirdest things then.

He hoped he never got stuck with babysitting again. Not when he needed to study to keep up with a kid who could do some of their magecraft on accident. He saw her swipe the darn cookies in the office last time with some form of magic. No way would her pouting and glaring make a porcelain jar fall softly in front of her when it was an adult’s level in height. 


	13. Hinako Surprises

Hinako looked into the room ahead of her and about sighed. This was the only room she could avoid all the Master candidates. The group was bothering her more than usual and she just couldn’t find one spot in this facility to be _alone_. Wasn’t it enough that she had to be around the other members of her team, it didn’t matter that one of them was support. All of them wanted to talk to her at some point.

……Wodime wasn’t so bad though. He usually was there to answer anything she might have missed in the world of mages and being the prime successor for Chaldea was the closest thing she could get to an expert. After all with Marisbury gone and his daughter the only other option, Hinako would rather go with what she was more familiar toward and less a hassle to deal with.

It was why realizing that the only room she had left she could be as alone as possible was in the same room as the Head Doctor’s daughter. The small child that made the rest of her teammates idiots in different ways.

Her eyes scanned the room for anyone else inside. There was no one.

Not Mash, who was her official playmate.

Not the Doctor, who made sense as he couldn’t be off duty all the time.

Not Lev, who had taken a liking to the child.

Not even that nurse that she knew watched over her like a hawk whenever the girl’s father could manage that.

Not even Leonardo Da Vinci, who took to teaching her the official school work just for the fun of having something like an apprentice again.

Just her and the elite guards of the facility by the door to deter anyone from doing anything untoward to her. Who haven’t been needed once, but considering how the mage world is it would be the height of stupidity to leave her all alone. Beryl might have just gone after Mash that one time, but that was no need to believe he was the only one with tendencies unfit for the rest of society.

None of the guards stopped her as she went in and put her books she intended to study onto the table far away from the little girl coloring away in a fairy princess dress. Although the one on the right never took his eyes off of her the entire time she was there. His intentions _very_ clear. His partner scanning the rest of the area. Their charge protected as much as can be until the good Doctor came back.

.

* * *

.

Hinako was surprised and vindictively amused a small child no more than possibly six at the most could be silent and not disturb her.

The worst she had were glances stolen her way and a few minor pouts and huffs when the child’s offer to share her sandwich with her was refused. The rest of the time the child was busy humming nonsense that sounded close to the things her father would from time to time and coloring dutifully as if Da Vinci herself were to grade her performance. Although considering how much the Servant seemed to like her, it was a possibility.

It was the quietest time away from the reality of people she could get in Chaldea.

…..which of course meant it came to an end.

“LIIIIOOOOOOORRRRRAAAAAAAA!” The Doctor wailed long before he came into view.

“Docdy!!!!” Liora called back as excited her parent.

The man had all the quickness that she never expected form a healer in these times to scoop up the little girl and rub their cheeks together. The pair chanting ‘Liora!’ and ‘Docdy!’ the entire time. The both of them leaving behind whatever the girl was working on. Which, if it was something that Da Vinci assigned to her was rather thoughtless.

“I’ll leave before they come back and wailing about it.” Hinako muttered decisively. She spent enough time out of her room to be considered socialized. It wouldn’t matter with the rest of the Masters by now as they had to have some other things to do.

…..still she was curious at what type of assignment Da Vinci could have assigned the girl and took a peek. It was a bit amazing that the drawings were that detailed for a child. She guessed learning under an artist and genius had its perks.

Almost all of them were pictures of the doctor and herself. Even a few of them with the Idol that everyone on base knew he obsessed with so much. A few of them were different in the case of Da Vinci and Mash and even some of her fellow A Team members.

“ _What_.” Hinako hissed when she came to her own. It was a picture of herself next to a man that she knew the little girl _couldn’t_ have ever met before. Hinako swiped the picture of herself and her long dead lover into her book. Determined to not let anyone else touch it and to find out just how she knew.


	14. Fou~

Six year old Liora had found something fantastic, wonderful, amazing, and all those other nice words her Docdy used whenever she did something to make him happy.

(Something that almost everything she did caused him to be in the state of happiness. She figured that was the meaning of the word ‘fair’ that she learned recently. If she was happy because of Docdy, then Docdy being happy because of her was fair.)

There was something in front of her Little Big Sister Mash. Something that was not as great as fruit tart - nothing could ever be as great as her favorite dessert the pretty lady that sang the songs that she always heard around her Docdy, and, of course, her Docdy. As Docdy was the most amazing person in the world ever. Little Big Sister Mash could sometimes get close because sisters were really good things, but she kept telling her to call her Mash after stuttering a lot and then calling her “Senpei” in a funny shriek when she should know her name was Liora. Silly Little Big Sister.

“Senpei, did you want to go to the cafeteria to eat today? I heard you wanted to spend more time with Scandinavia Peperoncino after he got back from his research. Mash was very nice to remind her of the nice Dina. She liked him and his treats. As well as the way he would read her story books and make the voices for each character. He always liked doing that on Monday morning when the Phelly came to have tea and snacks with them. She did want to see him. She really did. He promised to actually play with her stuffed toys with her if she asked him to the next time she saw him. He would have made the time to do it to.

….but……

“Mashy!! You have a Fuzzfluff!!” She knew it wasn’t a kitty cat, or a bunbun. It was just so pretty and fluffy. The white and colored scarf added to just how pretty the Fuzzfluff was. Best of all it was alive and moving. She wasn’t allowed to have a pet. Miss Olgy said she wasn’t.

But Mash was older so she had one now!!

Mash looked over at the animal on her shoulder and down at the little girl eagerly about to climb her leg to get to Fou. “Liora, he might not like you. He appears to be a mysterious animal that doesn’t like people.” She didn’t want her to get hurt. Even if Fou as Mash had taken to calling the animal due to the sounds rather like Pokemon that Doctor Romani introduced her to did look rather harmless. It was always better to be safe than sorry. More so with young children.

“He will like me.” Liora was stubborn. The little girl clinging and literally starting to tug herself up Mash’s leg.

Mash didn’t get why she was so confident. “Liora, he really might not.”

“He will!” She replied confidently.

“Why?” Mash wasn’t going to let this go. She didn’t understand the persistence. Was that because her Senpei was still a child?

“Because I loves it and will love it the mostest in the world! He couldn’t be loved better than anyones except mes!”

“I don’t think it works like that. Fou will like who he likes.” Mash really didn’t want this to go wrong. Doctor Romani would be upset if Liora got hurt.

“Fou will love mes cause I loves him. If I loves him more he has to love me.” The stories in the books always said if you loved your pets and friends they would love you back. They also said it took time. A few minutes was enough time right?

.

* * *

.

“Didn’t that thing want to bite people?” Da Vinci asked out loud to Mash. The both of them looking over at Romani cooing over his little girl and the fluffy animal curled up in her arms with his head rubbing her own. The competition between the fluffiest human and animal on base for the affections and attentions for a small girl was really amusing ot see in a secret base.

“He likes Senpei just fine.” Mash stated in a bit of wonder.


	15. Common Cold Attack

Romani looked down and decided that there was no helping it.

There was never helping it.

He had no choice whatsoever. He was calling it in.

“Nana, I need you to tell Brown that he is in charge for today and the next four days.”

“Is there anything you need Doctor?” Romani really appreciated when his first choice of an assistant read him so well. He really hoped she never transferred anywhere else as a nurse.

“I need you to pick up some chicken broth soup and saltine crackers from Chef Becker.” He didn’t trust any of the other chefs with this task, no matter how well he supposedly knew them yet. The man was not a mage in any way, but affiliated through a branch family. No offense to the other chefs there, but Romani was not allowing there to be a test for cooking or in medication this time. Not even on accident. If Annette was there he would have asked for her. The Intern turned professional chef of Chaldea was out on Maternity leave. Unlike himself, she wanted to spend that time outside with her baby. The last he heard from her she was negotiating her contract to be three months off and then three months on when it came to working on site. The rest outside working other recipes it would be harder to supply in the middle of nowhere in Antarctica.

“I’ll be there in fifteen minutes.” Was the answer he got in return.

“Thank you. Take it straight to my rooms when you get it.” Romani ended the call.

“Daddy.. I don’t feel so good.” His adorable daughter whimpered – whimpered! – tucked into her Magi*Mari covers while holding onto her stuffed sheep doll as it could make it all stop. It was anguishing. Normally, if his sweet daughter stopped calling him by that amazing nickname of hers for him he would pick her in a hug and cuddle her closer as they both twirled around. It made him teary that this was not a celebratory occasion.

“I know Liora, daddy is going to make you feel all better soon.” Romani had the medication set to the side as he waited for Nana’s arrival. His left hand holding onto his daughter’s own as his right pushed her hair from her sweaty forehead. He almost frowned at how hot that was, his precious little girl leaned into his hand with a sigh.

“That feels better.” She was so sleepy and tired. His poor girl was sick with a fever. It broke his heart. He wanted this to be the only time she ever experienced this. Or any discomfort.

“It’s alright, Liora, daddy will make everything better.” Romani found himself repeating.

.

* * *

.

“Nana? Is the Head Doctor going to tell us what to do today?” One of the nurses asked as they saw her pass by. Mary was one of the few she would call a close friend, having taken up work here with gusto no matter how mage like in personality most of their patients were they were treated with a smile and a few kind words. It was hard to find someone like that in these circles.

“Doctor Brown is in charge today. Right now I have to make a delivery to our dear Doctor and his princess.” Nana was not one to shirk an order from her superior and friend.


	16. Chef and Accomplice Time

“Mashy, we needs to get to the kitchens.” Liora mentioned with all the solemn gravity of a three year old. Her Big Sis Mash must have understood the vital importance of their mission was the only big kid she could count on for this. Liora determinedly forgets she was the only big kid who would do this with her. Kirssy would be nice, but he never would do this with her when he could read her stories of school things. It was better when he read her the actual story books in her most im-por-tiant opi-non. She liked the pretty pictures that came with some of them.

(Romani was beyond emotional when Liora declared the “Pretty Lady Stowies” were the bestest. He knew she loved Magi*Mari as much as he did.)

It was worth it to get the limited edition Magi*Mari action adventures books. The fact that they came out near his darling princess’s second birthday was a sign of it being meant to be!)

“Of coure, Senpei.” Mashy told her with the weirdest tone ever. She was Liora, not Se-ny-pie. Maybe she couldn’t says it right yets like her? Liora just nodded her head like she saw some of the nurses do for Docdy.

“Uppers.” The command came easy for Liora.

The mission to find the kitchens not so much.

Quite a few of the staff went out of their way to wave at Liora and then stay back as soon as they saw her in Mash’s arms.

Of course, Liora thought they all knew that she needed to get to the kitchen too, but Mash knew differently. Liora’s determined chirps of ‘ _hewwos_!’ were something none of them could ignore.

.

* * *

.

“Levs!” Liora demanded as soon as she saw him. She was impatient to get to her destination.

Never let it be said that a three year old could stay patient. Although the effort did impress Mash. AS Lev was quick to respond.

“How may I assist you, Princess?” The important looking to Mash figure asked as if he really was serving a superior manager.

“Kitchens.” Liora blurted out. “We needs to go to the kitchens!”

“Your wish is my command, Princess. Would you like me to carry you?” He appeared eager to take over Mash’s task. Making Mash actually refuse the offer instead of Liora.

“It’s fine. I can do this much for Senpei.” Mash was normally one to submit to the ones that were her own superiors as she saw them, but Liora chose her to be carried by.

She was not letting her down. Well, not unless she asked for it literally.

“We needs Annaa!” Liora shouted before Lev could continue with his questioning.

“Of course, Princess.” The man didn’t even lose his smile for all he led them straight to it.

.

* * *

.

“My baby made this for me!” Romani cried as he looked at the simple eggs and pancakes dish in front of him. It looked beyond sloppy for the usual fair, but still edible.

“She assisted me in making it, Romani. You know I wouldn’t let a three year old handle the stove for real, yea?” Annette pointed out to the man barely holding it together. Mash and Liora looked so pleased with themselves to the right of her.

“My Princess!!” And yet the man was still not listening to her. Annette decided to save the fact that her coworkers took pictures for later. He could do with a birthday present.


	17. Valentine's Tradition

Annette looked over at her little assistant. Liora was all bright and ready to work in her little chef coat and hat. The Magi*Mari apron tied right over her like an armor of honor. 

"So you want to make chocolate for your father I hear." It wasn't a question, but the chef thought it was too cute to not hear it again. Romani would agree. 

Romani didn't stop taking pictures of her for ten minutes while she got into this get up. His teary cries of " _My daughter is so responsible!_ " were mixed in with vires of " _Liora is too cute! Daddy needs more pictures_!" before she even got to the kitchens. Annette had to come and pick her up himself. 

"So what does my assistant have on her agenda?" The five year old was quick on the uptake. Most likely from being around so many intelligent people to understand the vocabulary the rest of them stopped thinking about. Never mind the studies she saw Leonardo teaching the tiny girl in front of her.

"Vinci taught me about Valentine's Day." Liora spoke as if she was about to make a solemn announcement. The same voice Romani tended to use whenever he found out bout a new release from his Idol really before going into a fan freak out if Annette recalled right. 

"Does this mean you want us to make him chocolates?" They did have the ingredients and it would be fun to make.

"No!" Liora was very much a determined little girl on a roll. "Pretty lady Parfaits! Magi*Mari fruit one." In the middle of her declaration she had taken on a princess pose. It appears that Romani was having fun with giving her etiquette lessons. His little princess indeed, that one.

"Blueberries and strawberries and raspberries with chocolate sprinkles on top?" Annette asked in withheld amusement. This was very serious for the little girl, but she almost couldn't help the wanting to chuckle at her being so cute. 

"Yes!"

And that was that.

.

* * *

.

" _ **MY PRECIOUS PRINCESS GOT ME A VALENTINE'S DAY TREAT!**_ "

The rest of the facility should have been used to Romani's screaming declarations and tears when it came to his daughter. They were, once again, reminded they were _not_.

_(Liora managed to make it a tradition to make her Docdy this every Valentine's Day without fail.)_


	18. Kirschtaria Storytime

Liora looked over impatiently while she waited for her Docdy to get out of the room with his boss, the Director Olga. Liora remembered how weird she was about people, so she thought she could sit here and wait for a few counts on the clock that meant a minute had passed and go watch more of the Pretty Lady’s music. Docdy told her he would help her make up dance moves for the songs because only Magi*Mari, the most Pretty Lady person ever, was supposed to use the routines she had for the songs.

Liora hoped it was a really fun one like when he showed her the Lindy Hop last time. She could do that again. It was way more fun than the waltz, and she couldn’t learn any of the steps to the dances he remembered from where he was growing up until her next birthday.

 _(Romani might have wanted to practice more before teaching his precious princess. It most certainly was_ not _because he was nervous that he was going to mess up it turned into a special birthday present. No reason at all.)_

A door opening had Liora perk up and look around for a familiar head of fluff much like her own, only to frown when it was blond instead.

Kirschtaria looked over at the small child he usually saw with an attendant, or her father, and correctly assumed she was waiting for the man in the office he was just about to go inside. Olga really tended to get frustrated at the Head of Medical, more than anyone else, for all the man was affable and pleasant.

“This could take a while, do you want to spend the time with me while you wait,” Kirschtaria tried to look as unassuming at the suspicious child as possible. She tended to know when someone was handling her, but the question was more if she would deign to allow it. She really could be as willful and impulsive as a princess her father called her when it came to wanting affection form specific people, whether they were busy, or not. “I have to wait too.” He added on.

“Docdy is taking forever.” Liora pouted at the elder mage. The one that chuckled briefly and, thankfully, didn’t mess up her hair – it was exactly like Docdy’s – by rubbing his hand on her head like Da Vinci did earlier. It took three tries before she stopped with that! Her Docdy took lots and lots of pictures of them together after that too. It was fun!

“Sometimes these things take a while.” Kirschtaria added knowing it was not helpful to a child of four, but it at least was an answer.

“Tell me a story.” Liora demanded after taking in his answer, she was so bored and she wanted to do something, but didn’t want to leave in case her Docdy was ready to come out.

“Let me tell you of a legend of a man who ruled a land that was filled with more sand than there was snow…. He was a Pharaoh-“ Kirschtaria began, not even stopping as the small body got closer and closer to him as he spoke of Egypt with the tales of a father that was just as proud of his children as her own was of her.

.

* * *

.

“Daddy is done my baby girl!” Romani crooned after he left the office – finally! Only he didn’t hear a response from his favorite person in the world. Listening to the only sound in the room, Romani saw his precious little lady snuggled up on one of the stiff seats as comfortable as a cat, while hugging a throw pillow that if she was taller would have just been decoration it was meant to be instead of the pillows she thought were made for her.

As soon as Kirschtaria finished speaking, Liora spotted him and cheered out a cry of happiness. “Docdy! Tari was telling me all about a daddy that was a king, just like you. There was sand! And lots of kids like me. And he had a pretty wife called Nef-a-rari!” She looked so proud of the mangled name.


	19. Game Time With Mash

Liora looked over at Mash in alarm. “You didn’t play games!?”

_It was an outrage!!_

Liora played plenty of games when she was with Docdy and even the rest of the people in Chaldea. She always had some playmate unless they were too busy, but that still left her toys to keep herself busy, or a nap. Liora really liked her naps. She always woke up with her favorite sheep doll and tucked under her best Magi*Mari blankie.

“I have learned about them in books and the videos the Doctor has let me access to.” Mash told her as if that would change anything.

“No!” Liora called out, ready to throw a tantrum if that was what it took.

“No?” Mash was repeating her now. She didn’t get it!

“No!” Liora continued. “Mashy needs to play with me now. No more books! We play now.” Her entire body shaking and she knew that if she was refused she would yell loud. Really, really loud. That ought to convince Mash that she was not going to stop until she played with her.

“I don’t have any games, Senpei.” She didn’t even sound sad about that. Liora scowled at that. She was her Docdy’s family too, so that made her Liora’s big sister. Only she was too much like a little sister to be one or the other. That was fine, Liora could be the one in charge, Mashy needed help.

"I do! We can play hop hop square, dress ups, jacks, and lots and lots of board games!" Liora had one of the break rooms all to herself unless one of the staff members brought their own children around, Liora wished they did that more often, and it had all the games she got from Da Vinci and Docdy. Sometimes Nana and the other nice big friends she made too!!

"We will?" Mash blinked owlishly.

Liora decreed it now, " _ **We wills!**_."

.

* * *

.

"Look at my girls!" Da Vinci looked over at the security camera, she thought it was funny that Romani wanted to meet with her here to go over more of Liora's schooling preparations, but the cameras she had on this side of her workshop following Liora in the name of guarding her - with Romani's most determined insistence - grabbed his attention.

Da Vinci looked over to see both Mash and Liora looking like they should be attending a kiddy tea party as the pair played an inventive game of hop scotch and jacks at the same time. "They look like they're having fun."


	20. Liora's Wardrobe

Romani looked over at Maximillian, the tailor for many of the Mystic Codes that the Masters would wear for their protection. He would be the best choice, Romani looked right down into the slumbering bundle that couldn't even talk yet. The light puffs of air on his collar gave him all the resolve he needed. 

It was great enough that he didn't even need to ask Magi*Mari for an answer.

"You said you needed to see me, Doc?" The dark haired man asked, those green eyes looked too close to a set he remembered from his childhood. Romani enjoyed the fact that most of the people he met in Chaldea in the support crew section were kind. He couldn't say the same for all the professional mages from the traditional families, but the smaller ones, or even those without a mage family that had a legacy. "It couldn't be just to see your little princess."

"She is the cutest princess in the entire world!" Romani protested instinctively. She _WAS_!

"I didn't say she wasn't Doc. She's a pretty one. I'm sure she will be the prettiest in the entire world. You know what I mean, you called me over for a reason."

Romani drooped a little before standing back up like he was starting a diplomatic negotiation of the finest degree. "I wanted to commission you to make all of Liora's outfits from now on."

Maximillian raised an eyebrow at the declaration, "I just make spell codes into the outfit to make the uniform the Mystic Codes. You don't need to sew and weave for that." 

"I've seen your hobby work you do, it's something I could see sold at a professional tailors." Romani would not be dissuaded. 

"And I would be the tailor that you want." 

" _You would_." Romani claimed earnestly. His daughter deserved the best, and Maximillian not only could sew and weave like no other he had seen since so much was done by factories these days, but he could, also, place in three spell codes as well as durability that would protect her passively and if she still hadn't perfected her own spells to get away and live another day.

"So you _think_." Maximillian tossed back.

"Awoo," cooed Liora. she had woken up sometime in the middle and decided to greet them all. A small yawn showing that she might not even stay up too much longer for all she just woke up.

"I am not making anything that is Magi*Mari brand." The agreement came out strong. Romani could only smile goofily. Both at his little angel and the fact that Maximillian _agreed_.

"Of course not, those will always be special ordered! Da Vinci told me to win those in contests, or tell her so she could make those herself." 

"Why?" There really was no need for that.

"Because I consider it art, she said." 


End file.
